


New World

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [5]
Category: Avatar (2009), Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, F/M, Female Uchiha Obito, Gen, Human Kakashi, mentions of injury, na'vi Obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Kakashi never felt so alive, and he's never going to regret it-KakaObi weeks day 5, prompt Alien!I did an Avatar (2009) -the blue aliens- Au
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629307
Kudos: 24
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	New World

“You’re underqualified,” Orochimaru says. “But throwing away a perfectly good Avatar would be a waste of time and resources. You’ll be your father’s substitute, boy, and do the mission in his place.”

Kakashi nods, staring at the body in the capsule. Orochimaru only had to modify it a little, to match Kakashi better as well as making the body seem younger, but overall the changes only took a week. Now Kakashi is ready.

* * *

“Who are you,” the female demands, pointing a spear at Kakashi’s throat. Her dark hair is loose, and thin braids make a crown around her head that keep it from fall into her face, as well as a braided headpiece with an ivory fang in the middle. She has glowing flowers as part of her hairstyle and from her pointed ears hang various pairs of earrings. Her top is similar to a bikini’s, but is covered by another one made of thin strings of metals in black and white, looping behind her back in a continuous way, making the impression of off-the-shoulders sleeves. She wears a see through, floor length, purple skirt that flows with every step she takes, and over that she has yet another skirt, only made with long strings of silvery white pearls. Around her hips she has a woven belt from which hang soft, long feathers held by pearls, and at her neck is a short necklace with a curved tooth as the pendant, as well as another, longer necklace made with white beads and with purple and blue feathers, in the middle a wooden plaque with the symbol of her tribe.

“Kakashi,” Kakashi answers, his body feeling stiff to him as well as completely extraneous. He isn’t used to it, to the feeling of having his body do what he wants him to do. “I mean you no harm?”

The female stiffens as the tree behind her glows, a jellyfish-like creature flying around her face and making her almost red eyes shine. “Come with me,” she says, and Kakashi can’t help but obey.

* * *

“Are you sure?”

Kakashi shrugs. He looks at the body he’s wearing now, blue skin and darker marks, and then at the body that despite being his, felt more like a prison. “I was paralyzed, only able to move my head and my arms to a certain extent. It was awful, and using this body now, being the same as you and your people… Despite everything that happened I’m happy, like this. Throwing my ‘real body’ away, it’s not a sacrifice for me. It would be a liberation.”

“If you’re sure,” she says, hesitant and Kakashi simply throws his human body off the cliff.

“I’ve never been so sure of something in my whole life,” Kakashi assures, taking her hand.

“Oe kin nga,” she says, softly.

“Me too,” Kakashi answers.

**Author's Note:**

> the female Na'vi is Obito, yes.
> 
> "Oe kin nga" roughly translates to 'I need you'


End file.
